second panic
by maya-angelsdevil
Summary: Ryuk is returning to the human world but this time someone is coming with him. Causing a world-wide panic one thing leads to another and now they must team up with someone they never thought they would ever work with and team up with a new... ON HOLD
1. Reuniting

Ryuk is returning to the human world but this time someone is coming with him. Causing a world-wide panic one thing leads to another and now they must team up with someone they never thought they would ever work with and team up with up old partners to save both the human world and the shinigami realm. Misa and L were not killed.

Chapter. 1

Returns

"I see my self back in this retched place. What a bore." A figure says aloud as he sits on the edge of a rock over looking his realm. As one of his legs hangs over the edge of the stone, his other leg is curled up underneath him. Lifting one of his pale blue hands to his mouth he grins. Sharp teeth glittered his smile as he laughs, failing to hear the crunching of earth behind him.

"If your bored, then why not do something more… amusing," The figure suggests from behind. An intimidating grin can be seen from the shadows as he opens his mouth to say, "Ryuk." Ryuk who was still sitting on the stone twist his body in a way no human could. From waist up, his limbs were twisted so he could see the creature that had appeared from behind. Laughing, Ryuk lifted one of his long pale fingers pointing it at his new… guest.

"Ah, so you know me. Well then, what do you think would be the best thing to do to make things more fun then." Ryuk gleamed. Brushing his long hair from his eyes, the figure shrugged before sitting down on the ground.

"Let's just say I got a favor from the shinigami king himself and getting this little beauty as well," The shinigami says with a smirk, as he holds up a small vile with a glowing blood red liquid in side of it. Ryuk inspected the guy. He had long bronze hair covering his left eye. His pure white skin was covered in black pants similar to Ryuk's and a gray shirt that was quite tight. Chains hung from his neck, wrists, and pants with a death note hanging from the side of his belt completing the shinigami's look. Ryuk looks into the figures golden brown eyes before raising his head to the sky laughing.

"Now how would a shinigami like yourself convince the king to give you a favor and by all means to say that this isn't just any favor is it. You plan to go to the human world am I not correct." The shinigami just sat there smirking at Ryuk. Getting back up he walked closer to him.

"Aren't you clever. Let's just say I got a little bit of… you could say inspiration from a certain shinigami who traveld to the human world, helping one human in particular cause quite a panic there. Isn't that right Ryuk?" Turning his body around into a normal position, Ryuk hummed for a bit before answering his question.

"You sure know alot about that subject. Hardly anyone knows about that, actually most of the shinigami who were involved are no more or are to scared to even mention the topic. Yet here you are speaking about it freely knowing alot about it. But it's not like it matters. I am not going to pass down an opportunity to have a little bit of fun once again. The humans are to much fun when they are in a panic state." Ryuk states as his wings appear as he stands up. Looking back at the other shinigami, a huge ominous smile appears on Ryuks face,

" Isn't that right... Light."

Finally. I wrote it out on paper first but now that i actually go it on Fanfiction is great! Please enjoy and Review.

Thanks


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

Arriving

* * *

Arriving to the portal leaving the shinigami realm, Ryuk and Light got ready to leave for the human world. Just about to walk through the portal they heard someone approaching them. Turning their attention to the noise they see Midora, and Zellogi making their way over.

"Well if it isn't Ryuk himself. I haven't seen you in awhile, actually no one has. But I guess we should have known that the only time we see you is when you try to go back to that disgusting human world," Midora says with a hint of amusement in her voice. "And this time you have someone going with you." Zellogi laughs a little before cocking his head to the side with confusion.

"Why are you two going to the human world?" Zellogi asks with a small smile on his face. Ryuk noticed that Light, with a swift movement hid his Death Note without making Midora and Zellogi notice.

"I dropped my Death Note and it fell into the human world as I went by here. I asked Ryuk to help me find it since he knows much about their world." Light explains. Ryuk chuckled a bit. Midora's eyes looked over Light not seeing his Death Note. Turning around she and Zellogi started to leave.

"I see well then. Ah but I wonder. It should be interesting to see how things turn out when you get back," She calls as they leave. When they were out of sight Ryuk broke out laughing in a sinister way.

"I see you haven't lost your touch then Light," He manages to say as he tries to stop laughing. Light just nodded his head before stepping into the portal leading to then human world. Following his lead Ryuk dived through the gateway letting the light grow showing that they had now entered to human world. Wings showing, they travel through the sky towards a building that they could land.

"Ah, now this is interesting. We have seemed to enter the human world in your home town Light." Ryuk states as they landed on the top of the building. Light smiled at this statement.

"Even better." He says as he sits on the edge of the building as his wings disappear. "Now I have an idea Ryuk. This will get his attention for sure. And then we will be able to use this little beauty." Light finishes as he holds the vile in front of him. Ryuk's eyes glowed as he showed his teeth as he smiled deviously.

_Wammy's house; Winchester, England; 7:00 pm that night_

Rummaging through the fridge, chewing on his thumbnail a dark haired man reached in grabbing a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans he closes the fridge door. Walking over to the table he sat in a chair on the balls of his bare feet. Dark circles showed under his eyes as he looked around the room. No one was in here except for a younger man in white pyjamas and matching white hair. The younger man was seated in the middle of the kitchen floor putting together a very difficult puzzle. The older man smiled a bit before taking a bite out of one of the strawberries.

"You know Near, there are many things to do on a nice day like this instead of staying inside doing a puzzle all day." He told the younger man. The snapping of pieces was heard as Near continued putting together his puzzle.

"I know that L. I would rather just stay in here though working on this puzzle," Near says as he finishes the puzzle. Taking it apart again, Near restarts, putting piece after piece together. Shrugging, L returned to his treats. Quietness spread through the kitchen except for the sounds of puzzle pieces and L's eating. L and Near stopped what they were doing as they heard the pitter-patter of someone running towards the room. Running in, Roger grabbed the side of the door. Catching his breath he turned to L.

"Quick, you must see the news." Roger says as he gasped for air. Grabbing the remote, Near turned on the kitchens small television. Turning to the News channel they all paid close attention to the news report.

"_About an hour ago in a small area of Japan, every criminal in most of the prisons were all found dead. Each had died of a heart attack, all at the same moment. But that is not the half of it. Each of the criminals cell had a message written in blood on the back wall. The Japanese police force has given the message out to the public now. It had said 'Kira has been revived L,'. After what had happened about two years ago the police force is thinking that that time of panic is repeating it's self once again."_ Turning off the television Near's gaze turned to L. Still looking at the electronic box a smile appeared on L's face.

"Well Near. It looks like we are going back to Japan." Was all he said before jumping off the chair and leaving the room.

_In Japan; 12:00 am_

"Well that definitely would have gotten L's attention now," Ryuk said with a laugh as the two landed in a park that was currently emptied.

"Yes. He wouldn't have ignored the message especially either. But now is where the real fun begins." Light laughs taking out the vile. Ripping the cap off, Light swallowed the glowing liquid before a flash of light appeared.

* * *

Took me two days to write this. Check out my other story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Return

Oc's needed.

Name:  
looks:  
race:  
history:

* * *

Chapter 3.

Return.

* * *

_Japanese Task force headquarters; 3:00am_

Three people waited in the headquarters office. Matsuda, Mogi, and Watari waited for L and Near. Each of them were woken at one am by the detectives saying that there was a very important mission that he needed there help in. Each of them had an idea for what the job would be but couldn't tell for sure. But it had to be big if L was involved. Mogi who spent most of the time reading believed it had to do with all of the murders going on. Watari who was very close to L didn't even know yet. While they waited patiently, Matsuda was walking back and forth across the room. The wait for the Near and L was long and tired less. They could here the rain outside pouring as they waited since it was so quiet. But finally they had arrived. The moment Near entered, soaked, he sat against the wall with three finger puppets on each hand. As L sat on a chair by the table Near broke the silence.

"As mentioned in our calls to you this meeting is a very serious matter. Whatever case you are on at this time will need to be put on hold. Your help is vital to this case," He says calmly playing with his puppets.

"As most of you have probably seen on the news here, many convicts of this area have been dying of heart attacks. Sound familiar," L says with a small smile. "We believe that kira has returned." Everyone sat there shocked with fear remembering the last kira.

"That can't be possible! We killed Light three years ago. Kira is gone. That notebook is gone!" Matsuda yelled not truly accepting the thought of light returning.

"We don't truly know the powers of those books. If they even could be destroyed for good is beyond our knowledge. Nor is the fact of where they come form and if the death gods truly own the books. The most we know is that who ever has this notebook is trying his hardest to get our attention and he has," Near explained to the members.

"So a new book is out there. A new killer but this one is even more ruthless then Light. But how could he kill that many people in a short amount of time is what I'd like to know. Even if this guy has the eyes, or has seen them on the news most of the convicts murdered haven't been in the new or have been out of this jail in the last year," Mogi analyzes as he speaks his concerns.

"Yes that is a problem. But like Near said, we don't know much about the book so we can't do much at this point," L says as he grabs an apple from the table.

_Japan; A few miles from headquarters; 10:00_

Slamming the cupboard doors a figure rushed to the stove talking the pan off of the elements so the food didn't burn anymore. Scrapping the burnt food into the trashcan the figure dumped the pan into the sink. Grabbing a bowl, and some random cereal the figure sat at the table to eat their breakfast. The figure wore a pair of fuzzy black slippers with back pajama pants with red cross's on them. The white baggy pajama shirt was huge on the small girl. She had huge green eyes with long blonde hair. Sighing the girl took a bite of her cereal. Ever since three years ago she hasn't been the same. She felt like a part of her died and a part did. Two people she truly cared for died and she couldn't do a thing about it. But the fresh air that blew in from the open kitchen window made her smile. The storm last night made the girl believe it would be like that today as well. As she got up to put her bowl away the wind grew stronger into the house. In with the wind an Envelope flew in landing on her table with a name written on it, _Misa_, her name. Opening the envelope a black book fell out. A Death Note. Shacking, Misa grabbed the note. Doing so she heard a chuckle from behind. Turning she saw Ryuk sitting in the window.

"Miss me." Was all he said before disappearing. Misa was looking around frantically looking for the troublesome shinigami. The doorbell rang through out the house making Misa jump. Leaving the Death Note on the table she ran to the door. As she opened it a smile on her face appeared as she saw a familiar face.

"Hello Misa"


	4. The game begins

Chapter 4.

The game begins

Last time:

"_Miss me." Was all he said before disappearing. Misa was looking around frantically looking for the troublesome shinigami. The doorbell rang through out the house making Misa jump. Leaving the Death Note on the table she ran to the door. As she opened it a smile on her face appeared as she saw a familiar face._

"_Hello Misa."_

* * *

_Misa POV_

How was it possible? How is that I am starring at the man I fell in love with. How is it that he is alive? Stepping out of the way I allow him to enter the room. He follows the jester entering my home. Looking around outside, up and down the street to see if there is anything unusual before closing the door. Sitting in the couch now he looks up at me with that smile I love. Rushing over to him I wrap my arms around his neck and cry. He chuckles a bit as he wraps his arms around me as well. Finally when we separate our embrace I look into his eyes.

"How?" I say in a small voice, "How are you here, alive?" My eyes run up and down him. His bronze hair is messy and longer covering his eyes more, and his skin paler to. He has new clothes as well. He wears ripped jeans with some chains hanging from the pockets. The suit jacket now gone and he wears a button up white shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt is unbuttoned at the top showing some of his chest and a blood red tie hangs loosely around his neck. He looks basically the same except for the tiny bit of red hidden in his golden brown eyes.

He catches my attention with a small laugh. I look back at him. Grabbing my hand in his the smile on his lips disappear. Leaving a serious expression.

"Misa… you remember what happened two years ago, right? I died. But then I became a shinigami," He says. Looking past him I see Ryuk now sitting on the ground. I look back at him I see his smile return. "Yes. I am now like Ryuk."

"But if you're a shinigami now… how come I can touch you and you look human, Light." I whisper. A single tear leaks from the corner of my eye. His smile softens.

"In the shinigami realm, I found a potion of sorts. It is able to turn any shinigami into human. And so now I am able to go from human to shinigami when ever I need to." He smiles. Smiling back at him now I wipe the remainder of the tear away.

"Wait. So does that mean you have your own personal death note?" I ask shyly. Turning to Ryuk, Light holds out his hand. Ryuk puts a death note in his hand. Light then gives the death note over to me. I smile again.

_Light POV_

How predictable. She may be not that smart but at least she is useful. _Though I must say that she has grown more attractive over the last two years. Wait what! What am I thinking?_

"Misa. I was hoping that you would hold onto my death note? So I don't have to worry about anything." I ask. The smile grew on her face. Pressing the death note against her chest I wrap my arms around her. I couldn't help the wide grin that surfaces on my face. My plan might actually work. Try to beat me now L.

"Will you help me with something," I whisper in her ear. I can feel a smile appear across her face.

"Yes"

_With L; two day laterL POV_

So far everything is calm. Ever since the marathon of murders a few days ago the others and me have been on look out trying to put this whole thing together. Every possibility has led to think of Light. But it is impossible. He is dead and there is no way for him to come back. But why do all my conclusions point to him. Slamming my fist into the desk I sit in front of, I startle everyone around me. Out of the corner of my eye I see near looking at me with curiosity.

"Is everything well L," He asks me in his usual monotone voice. Rubbing my now sore hand I sigh.

"Actually yes," I reply. Everyone turns their attention to me now. "I can't stop thinking that the one behind this is Light. It is very peculiar. Normally this only happens when I am on the right track like how I was when I first suspected Light the first time."

"It's impossible. Light is dead. He can't be the culprit. Someone else must be behind it," Matsuda exclaims. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Light was the first Kira. I shake my head chewing on my thumbnail.

"It is just a thought," I mutter. So why can't I get this thought out of my head. Then it hit me. Turning to Near he give me a confused look.

"Look up everything on shinigami and how they are created."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long! AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	5. Plan

_Wrote this while i was camping. Anyways sorry for the delay and please ENJOY!!!_

_Ps: Send in idea's for Oc Characters._

* * *

_Kanto Region_

Ryuk prov

Hehehe, Light hasn't changed on bit. Still as devious and merciless as ever if not more since he became a shinigami. And the girl's fallen for in all over again to. If only the wretched human knew the complete truth.

_Flashback_

* * *

"Ryuk, to make this plan a success I need you to do something for me." Light said with an unforgiving smirk plastered on his face. The one on mine only grew bigger as I thought of the scheme he had come up with. Not even I could see a flaw in it. I haven't given him enough credit.

All right then. Let's hear it."

""When she leaves the room you grab your death note off the table. Then when I'm about to give her my death note that you supposedly have…"

"You give her mine instead," I finished. "She'll never know the difference."

_

* * *

_

End Flashback

Hehehehe

Normal prov

Skipping down the sidewalk with Light by her side Misa hummed a soft melody. A small smile stood across her face. Light was back and she could at long last prove herself to him. Going into her purse she grabbed an apple before pulling the ripe scarlet fruit out into the open atmosphere. Looking around to check if the area were clear she fling the apple into the air where the black clothed shinigami could catch. A bellow of pleasure erupt form Ryuk's throat as he licked his shadowy lips with glee. Holding the steam of the fruit between his middle finger and thumb he stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Taking extended slow bites as he savoured the delicacy. After a while as he finished the last few bits of the apple, the human-like shinigami looked to Light. Looking back at him he gave a small nod. A wide grin showed on his face as he licked his lips once more before taking off into the afternoon sky.

"Ummmm, Light? Where's Ryuk going?" Misa questions stopping where she was looking up at the sky in the direction the shinigami headed in.

Looking down at the blonde girl Lights smiles. "No need to worry Misa. Ryuk just went to see if L has returned to the old headquarters here in Kanto."

Smiling, she continued to walk again missing the dark and scheming grin.

* * *

_Kira task force building_

The tapping of keyboard keys and the clicking of puzzle pieces fills the room. The tension grows as they maintain looking up information. The printer roars as it prints up the information they find.

Picking up one of the pages just printed, L inspects it. Reading every little detail that little piece of paper can give. So far all the info was just legends or what shinigami looked like and where they are said to live. Nothing what so ever on how they are created. Frustration came to mind at this point. Everyone ready to give up. Picking up a sweet kabob, L continued to going through the endless pages of information that continued to stack up every minute. The clicking ceased as Near finished the plain white thousand piece puzzle he had been working on. Taking it back apart he started it all over again. Then it came to him making his eyes widen. Clearing his throat everyone turned in there seats giving him there attention.

"I believe I have found the answer we have been looking for."Ha says pulling out two finger puppets. One looked like a chibi version of Light while the other was plain black with two yellow eyes. "Remember how Light died from a Heart attack. Just before he died he mention something about there was no place for him in either heaven or hell?" Lowering the Light puppet. "So after death he became a shinigami. The god he was becoming when he was Kira."

"It makes sense. Remember the messages. It sounded like Light had come back from the dead." Matsuda stated.

"That is why I asked for you all to look up the information. I had a feeling it was this." L says before eating a chocolate covered strawberry. "So really we are looking for a shinigami who is our old friend Light Yagami."

To what they didn't know was that a certain shinigami had listened in on the whole ordeal before taking off. A menacing cackle heard following the figure.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere over Japan

Pouring down on the terrain beneath, the rainstorm rolls in. Thunder roars as lightning crashes across the night heavens. The howling of the wind echo's through the clouds. pushing the storm even faster. Unseen in the middle of the storm a human like being with feathery onyx wings flies down like a shadow. It's on bright blue and other pale violet eyes glow in the night sky.

* * *

Well please Reveiw and send in some ideas for Oc charactors.


	6. Stormy night

_

* * *

_

Sorry it took so long to update. I've had piles of schoolwork. But anyways enjoy. And I had a big math exam. But I got 97%. So worth 3 hours of studying. Anyways it'll have to be short because I'm writing this at 1am so I hope you enjoy.

_Light's pov_

Thunder bellowed overhead as the rainstorm clouds tumble across the night sky. The rain falling to earth form heaven hard, but I just continue sitting there, watching it. Ryuk was gorging on apples in the kitchen, and Misa was sleeping. My hair sticking to my face as I sit in the downpour on the roof. My eyes hidden by my hair as I reflect back to the day I toke my last needed breath. In the shinigami realm I always wondered how Ryuzaki managed to escape the grasp of the death note. But it won't matter. Soon I will kill him. A laugh erupts from the back of my throut as I throw my head back. Lightning flashed across the sky as I laugh and laugh. None of it mattered. This time I will be victorious.

As my laughing stops I feel the wind picking up and the sound of footstepr, both coming from behind me. Standing up I dig my hands into my pockets as I turn around to face whoever was that was coming up behind me.

Stepping out of the shadows a girl appeared. Her long silver hair with black tips whips around her face by the storms wind. Standing there in the rain she wears a long black trench coat keeping her a little dry, with a short torn skirt with striped black and deep violet leggings. Her top is a old fashioned it came right under her chin with many ruffles, tied with a blood red ribbon. The sleeves of the top are bell selves, so long they usually hid her hands from being seen inside her them. Completing her foreign outfit were her shoes, combat boots coming to her mid calf. Even in the storm her ivory skin glowed. But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most, one a brilliant cerulean and the second is a soft violet.

Raising a hand to her lips a giggle, sounding of silver bells rang throughout the night. Her eyes starring into my own as she opens her mouth to speak.

"So you are the infamous, Light Yagami," She stated as she took slow steps to the right, moving closer as well. Not knowing whether she was a threat or not I just continue to stand there. She could be of use. "My father had told me so much about you. The only thing I'm curious about is how you look human though you are truly a shinigami."

Whoever she was though, she knew way too much about me. I chuckle a bit; looking up at the sky before letting my eyes reach hers. She had a look of confusion on her face. My upper lip twitched. "It's funny. I have no idea who you are but I can tell you are really normal. But the problem is you know way too much about me."

"For a low class shinigami your smart. I'm not human nor shinigami… alone that is." A small laugh escaped her lips, "I'm like you. Neither one nor the other. Yet can be one as I will."

My eyes narrow as I look upon her. "You can't really mean…"

Cutting my off she laughed as giant onyx appeared on her back before embracing her. As her wings reclined back her appearance somewhat changed. Her hair stay the same but her eyes seem to glow. Looking over all the same expect for the big black feathered wings one her back. As her skin had also glowed a tint of blue. Her death note seen in a inner pocket in her trench coat.

"By the way. Names Mai, Mai Zetsumei."

A sinister grin took over my face. "May the fun begin."

* * *

_There we go. I want to __thank __mai-nightmare3__for the Oc. She will be a big help in the future of the story. Anyways thanks for the _

_12; Reviews, _

_606;hits (out of all of you only 12 reviews!! *insert dramatic crying here*)_

_10; Favorite's _

_9; alerts_

_YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!_

_chapter 6_

_COMPLETE_


	7. Why

Sorry about the wait. I got a new laptop and i just got word on it yesterday. So please enjoy it!

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

"_And with other news involving the Kira case, in the past month places all around the world are dealing with even more puzzlingly deaths. All from heart attacks but it has been more than criminal that are being killed. A business man in England died from a mysteries heart attack as well as a nine year old boy from America. So far the American and English police forces have contacted the Kira task force about the cases. No word has been released on the facts." _

Leaning back into Misa's worn out couch I turn off the television. Misa who was sitting cross-legged on the floor looked up at me with confusion as Ryuk paces back and forth with a look that matches Misa's. Mia Zetsumei on the other hand is completely as she leans against the wall in her human form. In the past three months since we met the strange half shinigami and she has yet told us her true intension of being here. The only words she has actually spoken since I met her during the stormy night were that everything would unravel in due time. She wanders around Misa's two story home in her shinigami form, phasing through walls, like a black phantom. The only time she acknowledges us is when we discuss are plan by nodding. Actually thinking about it now, this is the first time she has been around us in her human form.

"Light... Light..." Misa says as she waves her hand in front of my face before bursting into giggles. "Earth to Light, what are we suppose to do now. If there's a second Kira then it might ruin our plans."

"I realise that. But something is off. This isn't a human at work." I snap glaring daggers at the girl.

Misa lowers her eyes so they can't look into my own. If she wasn't so useful I most likely would've killed her by now. A chuckle escapes Ryuk's lips as he looks from me to Misa. The whole room is completely tense but the shinigami probably found the whole thing amusing... as usual. Standing up I begin to leave the room when a voice stops me.

"I believe I have mentioned this before but you're pretty smart Light." Mia giggled. "This is not the work of a human but of a more powerful being."She adds in a sing song voice. My eyes narrow as I look at her. Her personality did a complete one eighty, from being a sadistic like creature to bubbly like Misa. She just gets more mysterious as time goes on. "I guess I should probably explain now that this event is running its course. You see the reason I am here is because I was sent here by orders of the shinigami king himself. My job is to trick Former Light Yagami into trusting me before killing him. But you don't have to worry." She adds. Misa gasps as I run my hand through my hair sighing.

"Yeah Light don't worry. It's not like she'll use the death note on you," Ryuk says before shaking in a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry cause I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let the king think I work for him when I really work with you guys. He is the one behind the deaths in the past month." She says with a smile. She turns around and heads towards the kitchen. Turning her head over her shoulder she looks at Misa "Now where is the pokey kept."

Misa points to one of the cupboards returning Mia's smile. Nodding Mia skips towards in the general direction. I inwardly groan as I watch her head off to look for pokey. Just what I need another Misa. But looking at her something crosses my mind.

"What I don't get is why," I say making her freeze on the spot. "Why did you tell me about the King if your job was supposed to kill me? And how Your personality changes to its polar opposite all of a sudden. Who are you really?"

Her head moves downward and a barely audible sigh comes her pale thin lips. Her vibrant eyes seem to almost dull. Turning around she looks me in the eye.

"In time I will explain everything but now is not that time. Let the events run their course as they should. And don't rush it will be clear soon. But for now, just relax and have some fun messing with L without worrying." Mia gives me a soft smile before going back to looking for the pokey. Her words run through my head over and over again. I ponder over them, engrave them in my head. The fact that she knew more then she leads on frustrates me to my core. But with these thoughts a new thought comes to me. One that can help us get L to crack even faster. A sinister grin grows on my face as I look at Mia. Turning my head to the side I look at Ryuk who know stands beside me.

* * *

_Normal prov._

_Task force headquarters_

"Did you hear Mogi! Apparently L's hired someone to help in the task force," Matsuda says in excitement practically jumping in his seat.

"Yeah I heard and I don't like it. Having another guy around here makes me nervous. For all we know he could be working for Light." He explains as his eye twitches from watching Matsuda.

The two continue to whisper arguments about their new future colleague until the door opens. L walks in munching on a donut with Near not far behind. Amusement glints in his eyes as he watches Mogi and Matsuda scramble to stand.

"As you probably are aware of we have someone joining the investigation." He says before looking through the doorway. "You can come in now." He calls.

Mogi and Matsuda's eyes widen as they see a tall slander figure walk through the doorway. Standing in a white blouse and black mini skirt with purple and black striped tights underneath she tucked a piece of her silver that has fallen on her messy bun behind of her ear. She also wears thick framed glasses over her eyes.

"I'd like you to meet Mia..."

* * *

14; Reveiws

730; hits

11; Favorites

10; Alerts

You guys are fabulous!!!  
Before i write the next chapter can my goal is to get up to at least 25 reviews. so REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW


	8. the first day

Alright here we go. Hope you enjoy  
Chapter 8.

Mogi and Matsuda's jaws almost drop to the floor as they stare at the exotic woman in front of them. Even though Mai was a shinigami she couldn't help but giggle at the way the two officer's gawk at her. It was new to her yet she liked the attention.

"Well then," L started noticing the two pairs of eyes run up and down their new colleges figure. "As I was saying, this is Mia Zetsumei. She is not only an experienced officer out in the field with her high athletic ability but is also a capable computer analyst. She will be keeping up with all Kira reports around the world and trying to track his next move. Near and Watari are moving her stuff from the car to her new desk in the room next door as we speak." He finished before walking to the small fridge full of sugary treat.

Tilting her head to the side Mia gave a sincere smile. "I hope that by joining the team we can be a stop to this madness."

The others smile back to her before turning back to their work, not seeing her smile change into a more sadistic one. Quickly leaving the room she entered her more private office. The room was small but it was enough. There were no windows and the walls were just bare concrete. Along the wall opposite wall from the desk was desk reaching from on wall to the other. It had three large screen computer screens, a keyboard, a digital clock, and a phone placed on the desk. Besides that the only other thing in the room was a chair. Because of the space only three people could be in the room at most.  
Sitting in the leather chair Mai's fingers rapidly moved along the keys as she scanned the information that ran down the screen until she came across her personal information that had been put in the programs database along with everyone else's. A small laugh escaped her lips as she looked over the information about her. It was only a few nights ago when she hacked into the police main computer adding herself into the mainframe before emailing fake information to the Kira task force asking t join the team. The only thing Mia didn't like about the situation was that it was too easy. There was no challenge for her. Snapping out her thoughts she went back to going through all information.

After about two hours of looking at information Mai hadn't moved an inch. Stretching out her stiff limbs she stands out of her chair moving out of her small room. Back in the main room everything is back to normal. Watari switching from one news channel to another, Near on the floor putting a blank white puzzle together. Mogi and Matsuda were arguing with each other at their desks as L sits on the couch eating syrup covered frosted donuts. Mai mentally slammed her head into a wall as she look at them.

"Men" she mutters under her breath. A idea run through her cunning mind as a sly smile forms on her thin lips as she makes her way over to the arguing duo adding a little more swing to her hips.

"I still don't believe it." Matsuda stated

"It is that only possible answer." Mogi countered.

"But Light hadn't killed like this before." Matsuda argued.

Mogi was about to comment when two pale arms wrapped around Matsuda's neck. "Now now. There's no need for arguing. Matsu here is right. Light had killed only criminals before and when he first returned. Changing his M.O. is unusual. We are simply just dealing with another Kira." Mai says.

Matsuda froze on the spot as he can feel her breath on his cheek and her chest on his back. Mia smiles at this before cupping his left cheek with her right hand.

"Matsuda," Mai sings putting her lips against his right cheek. "Do you know if there is any pocky around? I don't know how I've gone this long without it so far." She asks leaning closer to him.

"W-w-we don't-t. L a-t-te the la-s-st of i-t-t yest-t-t-terd-a-ay." Matsuda stutters as his face turns tomato red. He feels her pout against his cheek. "Bu-ut I c-c-can g-go get s-s-some."

"Yay! Matsu you're my hero." she says before letting him go. "I'll be in my room then." They watch as she walks away as a drip of blood falls from Matsuda's nose. L who had observed what had happened couldn't help but laugh at the two's antics.

Mia's fingers were rapidly typing on the keyboards key when she heard the door open behind her. Stepping in they turn on the dim lights making Mai turn her chair around. There in the doorway was L with his hands in his pockets.

"You were able to go home three hours ago. You know that right." He says. Mai turned to digital clock seeing it was 9:30pm.

"Guess I lost track of time. Let me finish up then I'll head out." Mia says. L nods before leaving. Mia turns back to her computers to shut them down. Looking out the door to see if anyone was in view she took a computer chip out of the computer. Dropping the chip into her left boot she got up to leave the office.

Hits: 834

Reviews: 19

Favourites: 11

Alerts: 12

My goal is to get up to 25 reviews before I post the next chapter so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. the eye

Sorry about the delay. I couldn't find the perfect way to write this chapter. This one probably isn't but hey, a chapters a chapter. ENJOY!!

Chapter 9

* * *

_**1 month later**_

It had been a month since Mai had started working for L. The chip she had copied held information of all the killings and information about them not given on the news. In Japan, the news has only told of a hundred of the actual thousands of deaths. Panic ran worldwide. The killings have become faster and closer together. Where before it was weeks between deaths, now it is merely hours. But new information frustrated Light because it wasn't him causing the panic.

"Hey Light," Ryuk calls from across the room, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You haven't even touched your food. What's up?"

"Its about the shinigami king," Light says resting his chin on his palm. "Why is he killing like this? I can understand him wanting to kill me but to upset the balance between humans and shinigami. It doesn't seem right."

"Who knows, he's just some power crazy king," Mai, in her human form, says sitting across from Light with a bored look as she dangles a piece of asparagus between her thumb and middle finger. "And it's your for him wanting to kill you. You were the one that stole the vile from him" She gives the vegetable a disgusted look before tossing it behind her. Light just shrugs.

"But Light's right," Misa says. "Why go through all the trouble of killing all those humans just to kill Light?"

Mai was about to comment when the doorbell rang. "That's strange. I'm not expecting anyone." Misa mutters as she gets up from the dining room table. The others hear her open the door. After a few minutes of muttering the door slams shut as Misa calls out. A man with short, spiky black hair enters the room. Snakebites cover his white skin, which is clothed in a black jacket and black jeans. His blue-grey eyes widen in glee as he looks at Light.

"Kami," the man mutters before bowing at Light. "You're back!"

Mai chuckles at bit as she looks at Lights confusion. Misa walks into the room and stands beside Light's chair. Her arms were crossed over her black covered chest.

"Sorry Light," Misa whispers, her eyes never leaving the new comer. "He got excited saying that I was Misa, Kami's associate and barged in."

Light merely nods before standing. "What's your name and why are here?" he asks looking at the young adult.

"I am Alyxx," he says standing up straight. "I have been following the killing from the jail incident about five months ago. A very nice entrance by the way. Anyways, I had a feeling you had returned so I found miss Misa's address and came here."

Light nodded a bit. "I see but how did you find out that Misa was my partner?" he asks.

"Let's just say the government doesn't have very good protection on their computers," Alyxx says with a smile. Mai laughs at this.

"Tell me about it," she says through her laugh. Alyxx gives her a weird look as Light takes out two Death Notes. Mai's laughing fit halts, pulling out her own death note she places it on the table next to the other two.

"You seem very useful for future events Alyxx. So touch each of the death notes," Light says stepping to the side. "Each Death Note allows you to see a shinigami. And please, call me Light."

Alyxx gulps before walking up to the table. He grazes his fingers over the surface of the books of deaths. Mai quickly snatches her death note back after he touched hers. When he finally removes his hand from the books he looks up. His eyes widen before a smile forms on his face. Looking at Ryuk in front of him, Alyxx mutters 'cool'. His eyes narrow a bit before turning to Light.

"Wait a minute Ka- Light, you said each Death Note allows me to see a different Shinigami. But I only see this one," Alyxx asks in confusion. Misa quickly jumps in explaining the situation to him. During the explanation Alyxx nods and says things like 'Oh, really' and the occasional 'weird.'

Light leans back against the table as Mai leans forward, resting her chin on her palm. "Things just got a little interesting," She says with a giggle. Light turns his head to look at her. A true smile lay on his face.

"It sure has," He replies.

Some alleyway in Tokyo

"Milord, everything is set. Even at this moment, the smartest people worldwide are at a loss in trying to figure out what's going on," A low voice says. The owner of the voice bows to the empty area in front of him.

"I see," A voice echo's throughout the alley. The space in front of him seemed to open as a large red eye appears. "Very good Heath. I made the right choosing you. Now find her. She probably will need help."

"Yes Milord," The figure says as the eye vanishes.

* * *

Well there ya go. I hope you liked it. And remeber to REVIEW!!


End file.
